The surprise
by persianbab3
Summary: U should read the story cuz I guarantee it is veryyy goodd and plz leave some reviews...thx
1. Default Chapter

A whole new thing  
  
It was a cold winter,Lise was outside taking care of her little brother,Antoine, she was looking around her and she sees so many young people having fun.It was a beautiful neighborhood in Paris. Lise was a young 16 years old girl that has light brown hair with the most beautiful eyes that everyone knew.She had this greenish honey eyes that everyone keeps on complimenting her.She was a average height and she was slim with a nice skin color.Not only for her looks she was famous but she was one of the richest girl.Her family are very well known around the places in Europe.People didn't know that her family were wizards,they are well known also in the wizards and they respect them.  
  
Lise was watching her brother playing with some friends and she starts looking at the time and she realized it was time to go home for supper.Lise goes and take her brother saying:  
  
"Antoine il est temps d'aller common let's go dear brother!"  
  
"Oui je viens!"says Antoine and taking his sister's hand and walking towards the mansion.  
  
They entered the house and she sees her mother standing in the living room but she was fixing her plants with the wand and she didn't even realise her kids came back home.Her mother was one of the most beautiful woman in France and Lise sometimes she just wished to be just like her someday.Antoine runs towards the mom and he jumped on her.The mom was holding him tight and she didn't even wanted to let him go.Lise was sometimes jealous because her and her mom aren't that close.She wasn't close with her parents,they were always busy and they were always after the younger son.Lise was always in her room doing her things,reading wizard books and practising some potions because someday she wants to be a doctor to cure people with potions.Lise decides to go in her room,she goes upstairs and closes the door behind her.She dresses into her home clothes and decide to read a book.All of a sudden she hears the maid calling her name to go eat but before she gets up from her bed,she realise there was a owl that got in her room with a letter attached in the paw.She was wondering who it was from,she takes it and then looks at the owl but she didn't know who's owl it was.She opens it and she sees it was a letter from her good friend.Probably it was a new owl that she had gotten.  
  
Chere Lise,  
  
It has been long time we haven't seen each other.I know I was suppose to go back to our school Beauxbatons but I decide to take a break after the things that happen in Hogwarts.After the game,this guy in Hogwarts died from Lord Voldemort it was so terrible.I don't even want to think about it but I met some people and one of them is Harry Potter,he saved my sister's life during the cup. I wil tell you another time when we see each other after Christmas everything else.I really miss you and write me back please et je t'adore!  
  
Luv Fleur Delacour  
  
Lise hides the letter on her desk but she was shaking.She got scared when she heard Lord Voldermort's name.She was having tears in her eyes and she sat down on the bed and she was telling herself not to think about the bad memory about him.Then she thought of the guy name Harry potter..she knows she heard his name from someone but while she was thinking the maid called her name again and she decides to go downstairs and eat.  
  
Lise gets in the dining room and she sees her uncle and aunt sitting already with two of her cousins.They came for a visit and she sat down next to her cousin Louis.She took some salad and she turns to the uncle and told him:  
  
"Uncle do you know Harry Potter? I heard of him before but I am not sure!  
  
-Yes I do know who it is cherie!  
  
-Who is it ?Tell me please!  
  
-It's this young boy that is very famous, because this bad wizard name Lord......which I don't want to say it killed his parents and he stayed alive.Usually people die but he stayed alive that's why he is well-known.  
  
Lise's mother starts sheevering when she heard the evil wizard's name that she decided to break the conversation to talk about Lise's surprise trip.  
  
-Lise you know that my brother and I we have this surprise for you and I know you will like it.!  
  
-(Lise got a bit confused) c'est quoi? tell me!?!  
  
-We decide to bring you to another school so basicly it's like a exchanging student thing for witches and you will go to Hogwarts and stay there until the end of june.  
  
Lise was in shock that she couldn't open her mouth,she liked going in other places but she always wanted to go to that school because she heard alot of good things about it and plus she can meet that famous boy Harry Potter.She was so happy that she jumped on her uncle and hugged him and she goes and hugs her mom but the mom hugged her a bit and let her go.Lise got a bit upset because she doesn't get too much affection from her.  
  
-Hurry up,you must go fix your luggages because I will bring you! The uncle says all proudly.  
  
Lise finished eating very fast and ran upstairs to go write a letter to Fleur to tell her that she is going to Hogwarts and that she will write her messages from there and she attached the letter on the owl and it left.She took her clothes,her costume,wand,her owl and everyhting and she was finally ready to leave the house.She goes downstairs and she sees her uncle waiting for her in front of the door.She goes and says her goodbye to her aunt which she really cares.Then she goes and sits so she can be the same height as her little brother.  
  
-Antoine I am leaving but if you need anything you know what to do right? Lise says.  
  
-(Antoine had tears in his eyes but he smiled at her) I know and please come back fast.  
  
- I will,I PROMISE! Lise says and she hugs him so much that they couldn't even breath.  
  
She stands up and turns at her parents,they were just looking at her with no emotion and cold.She goes and hugs her dad and mom really quickly and runs outside with her uncle.He opens the door of the trunk so she put her things in it.Then the driver of the car opens up the door so she can sit down in the back with her owl.  
  
-Mademoiselle De Barbarin entrer dans la voiture! The driver told her.  
  
She sits down and he closes the door for her and she was with her uncle and as the car was driving,she was looking at her little brother and waved at him and she realised the more the car was going,the more the house was getting smaller and smaller and she couldnt see it anymore.She turns her head in the front and she was thinking about Hogwarts. 


	2. Hogwarts

The next day, the uncle woke her up because she had to take a train. She wakes up and she sees that she had to get up and get outside to go get the early train on her way to go to Hogwarts.She wasn't in France anymore because she sees the people were speaking english and she found out that she is in England.The limo driver opens the door for her and she had her briefcase and her owl with her.She sees her uncle gives her the ticket and she hugged her uncle and kissed him on the cheak.  
  
-Merci mon oncle....I will miss you! Lise said.  
  
-Au revoir cherie,don't be sad because we will see each other soon. The uncle said.  
  
She starts walking towards the train and she looked back at her uncle and smiled back and decides to get in.She gives the guy her ticket and she went to find a place to sit down and go back to sleep.She openned the door to get inisde the room and she sees that it was empty,basicly the whole train was empty because everyone was already at school. She puts her briefcase somewhere safe and her owl next to her and she lays down and closed her eyes.  
  
After couple of hours, she wakes up because she heard the train stopping .She looks outside and she realise that she is probably close to Hogwarts.She stands up and takes her things and gets outside the room.You see the driver tells her to get out because someone is waiting for her.She was wondering who it was and as when she was getting out of the train, she realise that it was a very tall man.It was one of the most tallest man she has never seen before.Her mouth was wide open and she realised that probably madame Maxime is around the same height as him. He comes up to Lise and says:  
  
-Good evening Miss De barberin!  
  
-Good evening Sir.  
  
-My name is Hagrid and I am the one that will bring you to Hogwarts and guess how we will go?  
  
-Uhmm..I have no idea Sir.... what is it Monsieur?  
  
-We will go with a boat until Hogwarts so are you ready? Hagrid says while taking her briefcase and the owl.  
  
She says a yes with her head and she starts following him but she was wondering now what will the people say about her and how does the school look like.Hagrid was fixing the boat and when he fixed it , he put her stuff inside and took her hand to get in the boat.It was very dark and she couldn't see very well around her but she can see this light from far and she realised that it 's Hogwarts.Hagrid turns back at her and smiles and he wanted to say something.  
  
-Miss De Barberin.....  
  
-You can call Lise Monsieur. She smiled at him.  
  
-And you can call me Hagrid not Monsieur alright?!?  
  
-Ok Hagrid....  
  
-I wanna ask you.how's Madame Maxime and Fleur ?  
  
-Oh well I didn't see them because since the.....(She stops and look at Hagrid with a worried face) since the incident they decide to take a small break but I was about to see them but I had to come here.  
  
-Ohh I see (His face became sad,he was thinking of the incident that happen to Cedric and plus about Lord Voldemort.) But young lady for a french girl you speak very well english.  
  
Lise's blushes and thanks him and they both remained quiet thinking about the incident that happened last year. As she was thinking the whole time,she didn't realise that she was already in front of Hogwarts.She looks at the castle with her mouth open.It was a huge school and it was beautiful.She stands up and jumps out of the boat and Hagrid took her things and she follows him to get inside the school.He leaves her things on the floor next to the entrance door because soon someone will come pick her things up and bring it in her room.Hagrid puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her and tells her:  
  
-Lise,I see you are wearing your Beauxbatons uniform but tomorrow you will wear the Hogwarts uniform is it alright with you?  
  
-Yes sure!( She smiles at him)  
  
They continued walking and she sees that he was bringing her in front of this huge door.All of a sudden she hears someone talking inside that door and Hagrid tells her that it is the dinning room that all the students eat. When that voice stopped,she hears that they're was more voices but this time it was voices from young people.Hagrid decides to open the door and as he openned the door,everyone stopped talking and the students and the teachers were looking towards the door. 


	3. the truth

A/N HEY..I WANNA THANK EVERYONE THAT WROTE SOMETHING ON THE REVIEW AND FOR LEAVING ME A POSITIVE COMMENTS..I KNOW SOME OF YOU PPL WERE KINDA CRUEL BUT SOME OF YOU ARE TOO MEAN ..OK YOU ARE ALLOWED TO WRITE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO INSULT ME AND SAY I AM A FIRST GRADER ALRIGHT....AND SOME THAT TELLS ME WHAT TO DO POLITELY I RESPECT THEMM BUT NOT PPL THAT INSULT THE PERSON AND STUFF..LISTEN TO THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T KNOW ME I AM NOT FROM THE STATES I AM FROM CANADA,MONTREAL SO IT'S A FRENCH PLACE AND I WENT TO FRENCH SCHOOL SINCE I WAS IN ELEMENTARY AND I SPEAK VERY WELL FRENCH AND ENGLISH.PLUS I AM IN A ENGLISH COLLEGE NOW SO I AM TRYING MY BEST TO BE BETTER IN WRITTING ALRIGHT..I MAY BE SUCKY HOW I WRITE IN ENGLISHH BUT NO ONE IS PERFECT ALRIGHT?!?...ANYWAYZ I WANNA THX TO THOSE PPL THAT LEAVES ME A POSITIVE COMMENTS AND PEOPLE THAT TELLS ME WHAT I SHOULD DO....THANK YOU SO MUCH...  
  
Lise looks around her and she sees that all eyes are on her.Then she continues walking with Hagrid and she sees this tall old man that reminds her of Merlin but it was Dumbledore.She stos in front of him and she smiled back at him and looks back at the students that they were sititng and about to eat.  
  
Dumbledore: Students from Hogwarts,I present you this young girl and she is the new student of Hogwarts.So let's welcome Lady De Barberin...Lisee. (he starts claaping and the students starts immitating him)  
  
Lise: Hagrid...what..I will stay here more longer?  
  
Hagrid: Didn't you know?  
  
Lise :what?(she was getting confused)  
  
Hagrid: From now on you will stay in this school,your parents told Dumbledore that they will bring your stuff over in England so after when school is over,you will be living over this new familie house.  
  
-Are you saying that I will live foreevr with some new folks?  
-I don't get it? I thought you knew about it Lise?Dumbledore said.  
NO I HAD NO IDEA... IT WAS A PLAN RIGHT?!?(She starts crying and runs towards the entrance door)  
Lise please come back here...we wanna speak to you! Dumbledore said and he went after her.  
-BASICLY I'M NOT EVEN A EXCHANGE STUDENT...IT PROBABLY DOESN'T EXIST IN A WIZARD SCHOOL.(crying)  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
Why when this girl came inside this room, my scar started to hurt alot?...Is it because Lord Voldemort is close to Hogwarts or this girl has something to do with Lord....  
  
Ron: Wow..that I find her pretty,don't you find Harry?  
  
Author's Pov Harry turned back at Ron but he didn't pay attention about what he just asked him.He was thinking about his scar and he decides to tell his two best friends about it.  
  
Harry:Ron & Hermione I don't know but when Lise came in this room my scar was hurting..what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each others and they didn't know what to say. Maybe it was a coincidence because maybe it wasn't her.maybe it was Lord Voldemort that is givingthe sign at Harry that he is getting closer to him.  
  
Lise's POV  
  
Why this is happening to me and why is my head getting a but dizzy. It prooves that my parents don't want me anymore.It was all a plan and even my uncle knew about it but he didn't even dare telling me about it.I hate themmmm...I HATE THEMMMM SO MUCHHH!!!!!  
  
AUTHORS POV  
  
Dumbledore sat down with her and he was consoling her and he wans't saying nothing.He just wnated to be next to her so he can make sure she wil be alright before getting in the dining rom again.Lise looks at him and she gave him a small weak smile and stands up with Dumbledore and she was folling the Principal of Hogwarts.  
She gets in and she wasn't paying attention to the students and she hears someone telling her:"Hey Lise we hope you will be with us"He winks at her.It was this boy with blond hair and he was sititng between two roundish boys. She was ignoring him and continues walking with Dumbledore and when she wa sin front of the teacher's table,He asks her to sit down on a chair.  
She was wondeirng what was that about,so she sits down and she sees he brings this old witch hat and puts it on her head.When the hat started to talk,she jumps because she had never seen a hat talking to her.  
  
- Ummmm Lise De Barberin...I see you have a really strong mind and I think you should go to.....GRYFFINDOR !!!!  
  
The students starts applausing and Dumbledore takes of the hat and she walks towards the Gryffindor 's table. The students were talking to her and she replied them back but she was forcing herself because she was thinking of the event that happenned to her just before. 


End file.
